Truly, Madly, Deeply
by MrsLyoko
Summary: In this fic the twins aren't actually blood related twins, but they are step brothers through family marriage. Neither of the families have any blood ties so by blood they are not related. So this story does not contain blood incest(although there is still technically incest because laws and shit). Also Haruhi doesn't hide the fact she's a girl and is the boys' closest friend.


Who was Kaoru without Hikaru? Who was Hikaru without Kaoru? Kaoru, tortured by these thoughts, lets his duties as a Host slip, leaving Hikaru to pick up all the slack. Angry at Kaoru for not only not talking about what's been bothering him but also for making him become the sole Host in their twin act, Hikaru confronts Kaoru. The two fight, but in the middle of the fight, Hikaru realizes his true feelings for Kaoru. Things heat up quickly after that, but the two keep their budding relationship a secret for fear of being shunned. They're love is forbidden but they couldn't help the attraction. It was fast, it was intense, and it was impossible to push the feelings of love and lust away. Hikaru and Kaoru were deeply, madly, truly in love. And nothing was going to tear them apart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kaoru. Kaoru, wake up. Kaoru c'mon. We're gonna be late if you don't get up." Hikaru's soft voice sounded in my ear, rousing me from my dreamless sleep. Grumbling, I pushed him away and rolled over out of bed.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. "How late are we?"

"We're not, yet. And we won't be if you don't hurry up and get dressed." Hikaru tossed my uniform at me and hurried out the door, talking over his shoulder. "I had the maid make us breakfast to go and the driver has the car waiting for us. See you downstairs." He disappeared around the corner and I got dressed as quickly as I could. As I passed by the mirror in the hallway, I made sure my hair was parted on the correct side before bounding down the stairs. I was so focused on getting out the door so as not to disappoint Hikaru I didn't notice him standing at the bottom of the stairs until I plowed into him, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh! Hikaru, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I asked, scrambling to my feet and helping him up.

"No, no I'm alright. Are you hurt though? That was quite a tumble you took." He held on to my hand a few seconds longer than normal and I felt a warm tingle go up my spine. At the same moment my elbow began to sting and I instinctively grabbed it to stop the pain. "You are hurt! Come here, let me see." Hikaru exclaimed, rolling up my sleeve gently. My elbow was red and it burned, but there was no blood. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly, grabbing the ice pack a servant handed him and placing it on my elbow.

I flinched at the sudden cold. "Not really. It stings a bit, but I'll be ok." I looked up at Hikaru's gentle face. "Thank you Hikaru."

He smiled at me and my stomach did flip-flops. "Of course Kaoru. I don't like seeing my brother hurt."

His words jolted me back into reality. He was my brother and the feelings I was feeling were not right. I couldn't be falling for my own brother. Feeling jittery and nervous, I pulled my arm away from Hikaru and started for the door. "We...we should get going. We don't want to be late." I stammered, willing my voice to stop betraying me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hikaru said, sounding dejected. Internally I kicked myself for letting my feelings get the better of me.

_Kaoru you idiot. Look what you did, you made Hikaru upset, _a voice said in my head, making me feel even worse. I didn't like seeing Hikaru upset, especially if it was my doing. Quietly I slipped into the car and kept my distance from Hikaru as he entered. I didn't want to upset him more and being close to him would just start up my feelings again. He sighed, and leaned against the window. I could feel his eyes flicking back and forth from me to the empty space between us. I knew what he was trying to say but I couldn't risk it. My feelings were still all over the place and sitting close to him would just make it harder to ignore them.

I knew how I really felt about Hikaru since the beginning of middle school when, on a stupid dare from our friends, Hikaru and I shared a quick peck on the lips. I don't know if he felt the same, but when our lips connected, even though it was for just a few seconds, I felt a spark. When Hikaru didn't seem to share the same feelings, I buried the feelings and laughed it off with him and our friends. But every once and a while I would catch myself staring longingly at Hikaru. The feelings were there and they would probably never go away, but I knew I would always have to repress them. And I was ok with that. I had to be ok with that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We arrived at school without any more incidents and were greeted by Haruhi, leaning against a tree by the main fountain.

"You guys were almost late." She said sharply, looking between the two of us. "Why are you guys always almost late?"

"Because neither of us like to get out of bed." We answered together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru smile a little and I couldn't keep a small smile off my face. Hikaru was so adorable when he smiled.

"Well you guys need to learn to get over that. This may be a private school for the rich but I don't have the luxury of being able to buy off the principal if I'm late." She snapped, turning her back on us and walking towards the main building.

"Well..." Hikaru started, catching up to her and draping one arm over her shoulder.

"If it's that much of a bother..." I added, coming up on the other side and putting my arm around her other shoulder.

"Why do you wait for us?" We asked together, tilting our heads so they touched.

"Because you guys are my friends and that's what friends do." Haruhi responded, not fazed by our charm, as per usual. She brushed us off and headed off for her first class. "I've got to go. I'll see you two after school." We watched as she disappeared down the hallway. Hikaru chuckled and shook his head.

"As always, immune to our charm." He mused, turning towards the opposite end of the hall. "Well, come on. Let's get to class."

"Yeah ok." I followed him into the classroom and prepared to be bored. As predicted, the day passed by painfully slow and when the bell signaling the end of the school day rang, Hikaru and I were the first ones out the door of the classroom. We hurried through the school towards Music Room #3 where we held Ouran Host Club. Except for Tamaki, we were the first ones in the room. We burst through the doors arm in arm and Tamaki turned around with a smile.

"Hello boys. Are you ready for Host Club today?" He asked, moving across the room to straighten up a center piece on one of the tables.

"Of course we are." We answered in unison. As we looked like twins, our actions were usually done together or based off one another. I smiled as we sat down on the couch in the center of the room.

"This place is so weird when it's quiet." Hikaru commented, leaning back on the cushions.

"Yeah but sometimes that's nice because things get kind of hectic when everyone else is here." I looked around the room, realizing that our interaction from that morning had all but been forgotten. I sighed in relief and leaned back next to Hikaru.

"You think so? I don't mind the hectic pace, it makes everything more fun." Hikaru replied, yawning. "Hey boss, d'you think we could get a quick nap in before the girls arrive? Kaoru kept me up all night with his tossing and turning." Hikaru poked me in the side and I squirmed away from him, laughing.

"Yeah whatever. You talk in your sleep so you keep me up all night." I teased, reaching for his head. He didn't dodge in time and I ruffled his hair before jumping away.

"I do not." He defended himself, coming after me playfully. Tamaki watched us with a smile, enjoying our display.

"You guys are so cute together. No wonder you get all the ladies." He commented, giving me a knowing smile. My stomach dropped briefly before he laughed again and shook his head. "Don't worry I know you'll always have a special spot for Haruhi in your heart."

My heart fluttered for a second and I tried to return his smile. I was so focused on Tamaki that I didn't notice Hikaru coming at me till he pounced and sent us both crashing to the floor. My first instinct was to laugh but a sharp pain in my elbow stopped me.

"Ahh!" I cried out, grabbing my arm.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru jumped off and knelt by me. "I'm so sorry Kaoru, I totally forgot about your elbow." By now our regular group of girls had appeared and were gathered around us.

"Kaoru!"

"Is he ok?"

"Hikaru, help him!"

Girls were tittering and fussing over me but all I could focus on was Hikaru's warm hand encasing mine.

"Let me see your elbow, Kaoru." He said softly, extending my arm. Carefully I rolled up my sleeve and showed Hikaru my elbow. It was bleeding a little bit and it hurt a lot more than it had this morning.

"Hikaru, it hurts." I whimpered, feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, Kaoru, don't cry." Hikaru said, his voice breaking as he cradled me in his lap. "I'll fix it, I promise." He brought my elbow to his lips and kissed it softly. The pain flared up for a split second before going away. The blood that was already present trickled down my arm but the bleeding stopped at the source. "There. All better now." Hikaru said, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok Hikaru, I forgive you." I tilted my head up so I was looking into Hikaru's eyes. Our faces were centimeters apart and I could feel my lips tingling at the closeness. Behind me I could hear all the girls swooning and squealing at how cute we were, but all I could really think about was how badly I wanted to kiss Hikaru. The spell was broken by Hikaru flashing me a mischievous grin before standing up. He offered me his hand which I took. We leaned against each other, hand in hand.

"Nice one, Kaoru. That'll get us plenty of requests." Hikaru said into my ear before stepping away and speaking to Kyouya. I felt my heart squeezing at how Hikaru had played the whole thing off. Surely he felt it too? There was no way that was just another PR stunt to him. Was it? I felt the tears well up again, but pushed them down. Now was not the time to let these emotions overtake me. The Host Club was open for business and Hikaru and I had guests to entertain. Haruhi's voice from behind me startled me.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" She asked quietly, coming to stand next to me.

"No...no he's not. It's just that we're in front a large crowd. You know he shuts down when he's under pressure."

"That and the fact that you haven't revealed your true feelings for him so he doesn't know what pain he causes when he does that." Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "I swear, all of this could be avoided if you just came clean to him."

"And then what? Have him reject and hate me for the rest of our lives?" I responded, more harshly than I had intended. Haruhi gave me a knowing look and I sighed in defeat. "Sorry. I know you're right but it's just not that easy." I thought for a moment. "And anyways you haven't told Tamaki you like him either." She punched me in the side, not too lightly, and I grunted and moved a few inches away from her. "Ok, sorry. I'm just saying, how can you give advice if you don't use the advice you offer?"

"Because my situation with Tamaki is completely different from yours." She hissed back, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "But anyways, regardless if I follow my advice, you should. Just tell Hikaru how you feel. Tell him he doesn't need to act on it if he doesn't feel the same way. Let him know that if he doesn't have the same feelings it won't affect your relationship. That way he won't feel pressured and hate you. And if he does feel the same way then great. But, Kaoru, you need to tell him. You can't keep torturing yourself like this." With that, Haruhi walked over to her spot where a group of boys were eagerly waiting to talk to her. I groaned at her words, knowing she was right. I couldn't keep going like this. But I promised myself I would keep my feelings a secret from Hikaru. I sighed and went to join Hikaru in wooing our usual crowd, but my head wasn't really in it. I kept thinking about all the ways I could tell Hikaru about my feelings and all of them seemed to end up with him hating me for the rest of my life. In the midst of all those thoughts a new one popped up. Why am I always so worried about what Hikaru thought? Logically it was because we were so close and because of my feelings for him, but beyond that I almost never seemed to think about myself. Maybe that was a good thing, but even if I did stop worrying about Hikaru, what about myself would I worry about? Who was I without Hikaru? Stuck on that thought, I zoned out of hosting and got lost in my own mind. I wasn't all that athletic, nor was a good at math. That was all Hikaru. I dabbled in writing but it was just a hobby more than a talent. Neither of us were very good at singing and although we were pretty good actors, I was only able to act well with Hikaru by my side. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that without Hikaru, I had no defining traits. Cliches and all, I was nothing without Hikaru. The realization hit me hard, making it hard to breathe. I hadn't thought about it before because it was easier to push down my feelings for Hikaru. I could hear Hikaru asking me if I was ok, but I couldn't find my voice to respond. Feelings of panic and loneliness were eclipsing everything else. My head was swimming and blackness was crowding my vision, but I knew if I blacked out in front of everyone, I'd have to explain so I bolted out of the music room, trying to mumble an excuse and an apology. I ran down the hall blindly, until my legs gave out under me. I slumped against the nearest wall, gasping for breath. How was I going to explain this to Tamaki? How was I going to explain this to anyone, other than Haruhi? Thinking of Haruhi helped my racing heart slow down a bit. She was always so calm and collected. And so smart. I didn't even tell her about my feelings, she just knew somehow. And somehow she became Hikaru and I's best friend. And she would know what to say about this episode. I had to go back and find her. I stood up and began to walk back, my legs still trembling. I took a step then stopped dead as I saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of me. Shoes I saw every morning when I woke up.

"H-Hikaru..." I stammered, backing up against the wall again. "Why..."

"Why did I come looking for you?" Hikaru asked harshly. "Because you ditched me Kaoru. We're supposed to be a twin act. That means there's supposed to be two of us." His eyes blazed angrily. "What's with you lately Kaoru? You've been acting really strange and it's been affecting your hosting. I can't be a twin act on my own Kaoru. And then today in the middle of hosting a really important guest you bolt on me, leaving me all alone. What the hell is that all about?"

"Hikaru...I'm sorry...but I don't think we can host together any more..." I said quietly, bracing for the torrent of anger. Hikaru took a deep breath and I snuck a glance at his face. What I saw shattered my heart. He looked deflated and so hurt. Tears were pooling in his deep amber eyes and I felt my own eyes begin to tear up.

"Who is it then?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Huh?"

"Who is more important to you than your own brother?" He asked, enunciating each word.

"N-no one. Hikaru there's no one more important to me than you, but that's why we...why I can't host with you anymore." There. I said it. Sort of, but he would understand what I meant.

"How could you Kaoru?!" Hikaru screamed, turning his back to me. "How could you lie to me like that? I thought you always promised to tell me the truth!"

"Hikaru..." I trailed off, reaching for his shoulder. "I would never lie to you. I would never hurt you, but...I can't deny my feelings anymore and being a host with you is too hard for me to ignore them. This is for the best...Hikaru I'm so sorry." Hikaru stayed standing in front of me for several tense moments before he whipped around and pushed me into the wall.

"What feelings, Kaoru?" He snarled, pushing his face into mine.

"Hikaru...I...I can't..." With his beautiful face so close to mine, I was having a hard time breathing and thinking. His warm breath washed over my face and his amber eyes burned with anger, hurt, and fear.

"I can't...I can't lose you Kaoru." Hikaru whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "You mean everything to me."

Hearing those words made my heart glow, but seeing his hurt and fear took that glow away almost instantly.

"You mean everything to me too Hikaru. I love you."

The words just slipped out and for a second he looked taken aback and my heart dropped, but then a look of calm peace settled over his face and before I could say anything his lips collided with mine. The world seemed to explode as our lips moved together, in sync, like we always were. The kiss was passionate and heartfelt. I could feel all of Hikaru's emotions flowing out and into me, filling me with love and peace. This was right, it felt so right and so amazing. I didn't want to ever stop kissing him. His tongue slipped in to my mouth and intertwined with mine. Tears leaked down his face and into my mouth. Their saltiness made me grip him closer, a silent promise that I would never let him cry ever again. The kiss was sealing the promise. Our first kiss.

It was a few minutes before we broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Kaoru..." he breathed, leaning his face into my neck. I relished the closeness and didn't worry about anyone seeing us.

"Hikaru..."

"I love you, Kaoru." He said into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too, Hikaru."

Someone cleared their throat behind Hikaru and he jumped away from me, fidgeting like he had done something wrong, which stung a little, but when I saw Haruhi, my heart stopped racing.

"It's ok Hikaru. It's just Haruhi." I said, grabbing Hikaru's hand and drawing him closer to me. He looked puzzled and Haruhi laughed.

"So, you finally did it. See, I told you this would happen." She bragged, waving her hand at us.

"Well...I sorta told him. He started the kiss." I objected, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Wait...she knew how you felt about me?" Hikaru asked, looking from me to Haruhi.

"Of course I did silly. It wasn't all that hard to see Kaoru's attraction for you. Although, you boys are pretty dense so I imagine you didn't notice." Haruhi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Now, how do we go about telling the rest of the Host Club about you two?" she mused, pacing back and forth in front of us.

"Wait...tell the Host Club?" Hikaru asked, his face panicked. "No, we can't. They wouldn't accept us. We're brothers. Falling in love is taboo."

"Well, technically you guys aren't related by blood, so this wouldn't be considered incest, but I do understand your fear." Hikaru let out a relieved sigh, but Haruhi continued. "But then again your fear is also quite unwarranted. The entirety of the Club already thinks at least one of you is gay, so finding out you both are and are in love with each other won't be much of a surprise." She looked at Hikaru sharply. "You shouldn't hide things from the club, especially something big like this. Don't you agree Kaoru?"

"Well...maybe Hikaru has a point Haruhi." I said, biting my lip. "Even though Hikaru and I aren't blood related, we were still raised together since we were babies. As far as everyone else is concerned, we are blood related."

"Kaoru!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "This is not something you can hide, especially from Kyouya and Tamaki. They need to know so they can change your guest requests."

Hikaru's hand squeezed mine fearfully and I squeezed back, trying to reassure him.

"No, Haruhi. We can't tell anyone. They just won't accept us or our love. Please, promise me you won't tell. Please." I begged, pulling Hikaru closer.

Haruhi sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok fine. But I get to say I told you so when they find out and aren't going to hate you like you're imagining." She turned around and marched back towards the music room. Both Hikaru and I sighed in relief. My knees gave out and I sank to the floor, all my emotions swirling around inside my head.

"Thank you Kaoru. I know Haruhi's probably right, but this is all new to me. I don't know how I should even feel right now." He sat down next to me and leaned his head into my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"I know Hikaru. I've felt this way since middle school. But we'll figure it out. And we can take it as slow as you want. Although," I grinned mischievously and tilted his head up so I could look into his eyes, "I absolutely loved that kiss."

He grinned back. "Maybe we should do it again." He said, reaching up for my lips. I bent my head so our lips could meet and the fireworks started again. Kissing Hikaru was never going to get old. Hungrily we devoured each other. He shifted so we were eye level and his kisses became more aggressive and he pushed my down on the floor, just barely holding his body above mine. He didn't stop kissing me and I didn't stop him. When he finally did pull away, his eyes were smoldering and we were panting heavily.

"Kaoru." He breathed, teasing me with his lips so close to mine but just out of reach.

"Hikaru. Do you trust me?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down so his head was buried in my neck. He nipped at my skin softly, causing me to shiver.

"Of course I do, Kaoru." He whispered into my neck, his lips moving over my skin driving me crazy.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" I asked, tangling my hands in his hair. Hikaru moaned softly and bit down harder on my neck and I gasped. "Oh, Hikaru." I could feel the bulge in his pants straining and I knew he could feel mine. All I wanted was to just go somewhere private and have my way with him. "Hikaru, let's go somewhere. I want to show you how much I love you." I whispered in his ear, tugging gently at his hair. With his teeth still on my neck, when I pulled he didn't let go, pulling my skin with him. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips and he let go with a moan of his own.

"Let's go Kaoru." He whispered, pulling me to my feet. Happily I followed him to a completely deserted school building and we crept into an unused classroom, where we resumed our passionate kissing. We began to pull our clothes off, ripping at buttons and zippers. I just wanted to be touching his body without clothes, I wanted to feel his skin on mine. He seemed to feel the same and as soon as our shirts were off his hands were on my chest, exploring and teasing. He lightly dragged his nails across my chest and I felt my bulge grow larger. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted him and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Hikaru, take all your clothes off."

"Only if you do too Kaoru."

I smiled at his sudden shyness but complied, waiting for Hikaru to do the same. Slowly he pulled his pants off, but hesitated at his boxers. I chuckled and walked over to him, moving has hands away from his boxers and guiding them to my hard member.

"Remember what I said, Hikaru. We can take this as slow as you want. We can stop at any time." I whispered, caressing his beautiful face. He smiled shyly and took a hold of me, gently stroking it. I moaned softly, letting myself enjoy the feeling of his warm, smooth hand touching me in my most private place. Surprised, but also pleased at his boldness, I removed his boxers and pressed my body closer to his, just allowing our skin to touch, not pressuring him into anything. I wanted him to feel completely comfortable before we did anything too intense. "Hikaru, do you want me to make you feel good too?" I breathed in his ear, brushing my fingers across his taut stomach.

"I...I'm scared Kaoru. I've never done this before." Hikaru's hands had traveled up and were now resting on my own stomach. He was trembling slightly.

"Don't worry Hikaru. I'll take care of everything. I'll start slow and you can tell me to stop if you want me to." I said, pushing him back against a desk. "Get comfortable love. I'm going to make you feel amazing."

Still trembling slightly but looking excited, Hikaru situated himself on the desk. Gently I spread his legs open and gazed down on his perfect body.

"You really are so perfect." I said, tracing a vein going up his leg and stopping on his inner thigh. He gripped the edge of the desk, his gorgeous amber eyes locking on mine.

"Kaoru...I want you...please..." A blush heated his cheeks and he look away, biting his lip. I leaned over him and began kissing his neck.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I started small, kissing and nipping at his neck and chest, watching his anticipation and pleasure grow. I used my fingers to trace the more sensitive parts of his body, his waist and inner thighs, before slowly moving to his pelvis, kissing along the natural curve of his body until I reached it. He was so big and stiff, I couldn't help but admire it a bit before going in. I licked all up the sides and swirled my tongue around the tip, then took the whole of it in my mouth, moving up and down, using my tongue to lick the sides as I moved my head. Hikaru's moans filled me with joy and longing, and made my own member crave Hikaru's soft mouth. I reached down with my free hand and began to stroke myself, losing it in the pleasure of sucking off Hikaru and playing with myself at the same time. I kept sucking, getting progressively faster and harder. Hikaru's moans changed pitch and I felt him start to pulse in my mouth. I moaned and took his erection deep, feeling the head hit the back of my throat.

"Kaoru...Kaoru I'm close." Hikaru moaned, tangling his fingers through my hair and moving his hips in time with me. I responded with a moan of my own, feeling him grow impossibly larger in my mouth. My stomach dropped in anticipation as he grabbed my head and began to move his hips faster and faster. My arm pumped effortlessly on my own erection, immensely turned on by Hikaru and his eagerness. Hikaru's moaned one last time before exploding in my mouth. His climax vibrated through my body, causing me to come at the same time. I swallowed and pulled back, letting Hikaru's legs drop. He was laying limp on the desk, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Hikaru..." I said hesitantly, getting off my knees. I must have stood up too fast because my vision got blurry and my head pounded for a split second and I stumbled, catching myself on top of Hikaru. His eyes were open and he had a peaceful, happy look on his face.

"Kaoru...that was amazing." He whispered, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around my waist.

I smiled and kissed his temple. "You're amazing Hikaru."

He responded by bringing his lips to mine gently, in a soft and sweet kiss.

"I want nothing more than to just stay here with you." I whispered, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Me too, but we have to get back Kaoru. The others will be wondering where we went off to." I groaned but rolled off and began searching for my clothes.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, trying to pull his pants up over his legs.

"Hmmm?" I was in the process of pulling my head through my shirt.

"Do you want to make this class room ours? We can meet here and just do whatever." Hikaru's face flushed and he folded his hands behind his back sheepishly. I grinned at how cute he was and walked over to grab his hands.

"Of course Hikaru. I think that's a great idea."

After getting all of our clothes on, we snuck out of the classroom, making sure there wasn't anyone around to see us. My body tingled happily as Hikaru grabbed my hand and dashed across the hall, bringing us closer to the abandoned music room. We stopped a few feet from the door and hid behind a pillar. Heart pounding, I looked into Hikaru's eyes and found the same sense of wonderment and fear in his deep amber eyes. Smiling giddily I reached forward and kissed him heavily, pushing him into the pillar. He kissed me back with the same ferocity and passion, as if this would be the last kiss we ever shared. Finally we broke apart and Hikaru sighed.

"Well, time to go in." He sounded dejected and my heart fell.

"I know. But I wish we could just stay here forever and not have to worry about everyone else."

Hikaru smiled sadly and leaned his forehead into mine. "Soon, we'll be able to. But I think I need time to get used to the way I feel first. And then we can work on telling everyone else." He took a deep breath and held it for a second before blowing out.

"I know it's crazy right now, but I promise things are going to be ok. And we'll take everything as slowly as you want it to be. What happened today was amazing and wonderful and all kinds of perfect, but I don't want you to feel like we have to do that every time we're together. If you don't want to, we don't have to." I kissed Hikaru softly, trying to convey my feelings through the kiss. Hikaru leaned into the kiss, pushing back so hard I stumbled, breaking the kiss. We both stared at each other for a moment, startled, then Hikaru began laughing. His laugh was infectious and soon I began laughing too. We sat there for a good five minutes, just laughing. I wasn't sure either of us really knew why we were laughing so hard, but it felt good. Finally, gasping for air, Hikaru leaned back against the pillar.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go back in." He was still grinning like a little schoolboy, which made my heart flutter. He was so amazingly gorgeous and wonderful. I was so happy to have him in my life. Hikaru grabbed my hand and tugged me forward. I followed him in and, as expected, Tamaki and Kyouya were very angry with us. Me for bailing on the really important client, Hikaru for following suit. After a few minutes of them ranting and yelling at us, we apologized and explained it off as me getting momentarily overwhelmed and Hikaru worrying about his brother, as only a brother does. The lie hurt my stomach and Hikaru's sweaty hand squeezing mine told me he didn't enjoy lying to the others either, but no one was the wiser, except Haruhi, who was shooting death glares at us. Finally, Tamaki decided he'd had enough of berating Hikaru and I and turned his attention to shyly trying to flirt with Haruhi. She was successfully distracted with being just as awkwardly flirty, so Hikaru and I sat down with Honey. While Honey prattled on about cake and how many girls he had to share his cake with during today's host club, I looked around at the grand room that we held our meetings in. Hikaru nudged my shoulder, asking me with his eyes if I was ok. I smiled in response and paid more attention to Honey's complaining. Mori sat next to his cousin, silent as always, and when Honey's complaints began to become repetitive, Mori spoke up.

"Mitsukuni." It was only one word, but his intense and quiet tone was more than enough for Honey to stop and look at Mori, blinking rapidly at being cut off so quickly.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried, his eyes filling with tears. Tamaki turned from Haruhi, raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, Honey? What is it?"

Mori stood up and picked up Honey, who was crying and squirming.

"It's nothing Tamaki." Mori said, carrying Honey towards the door. "It's time for Honey's nap. We'll be back."

With that, Mori walked out of the room, still holding a crying Honey, who had stopped trying to get away from his cousin. Tamaki shook his head and went back to Haruhi, who was smiling and giggling. Kyouya, sitting on a sofa, had his nose buried in his computer, looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"Sometimes I wonder about those two." He said, going back to his computer. "Oh by the way, Tamaki. I need your go ahead to print a new calendar. Our customers have been bothering me non stop about when the new one is coming out."

"Kyouya! What did I tell you about taking candid pictures of the club members?" Tamaki cried out, running his hand through his hair while Haruhi laughed. Kyouya gave some snarky reply to Tamaki, but a gentle hand tracing my back distracted me from what he actually said. I turned to face Hikaru, who was smiling as well.

"Let's go, Kaoru." He grabbed my hand and we slipped out of the room. We wandered around without a specific destination in mind.

"It so strange. It feels like everything's changed, but nothing really has." I said, rubbing my thumb across Hikaru's hand.

"I know. I thought that everyone would know, or notice, but it's like nothing's really happened." He sighed and tilted his head back, staring at the sky. "It all seems surreal, but in a good way. I'm glad what happened today happened. It was amazing and wonderful. I...I'm glad, Kaoru." He looked at me and smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

"Why are you glad Hikaru?" I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder and breathing in his clean, sweet scent.

"I'm glad that I have you." He paused and chuckled. "I mean, I've always had you, but now it's different. Now, you're more than my brother, more than my friend. You're my everything. My best friend, my brother, my lover." He stopped again and gripped me closer. "It sounds kind of weird to say it right now, and so soon after discovering my feelings for you, but...I love you Kaoru." He whispered it in my ear, giving me chills.

It felt so amazing to hear him say it, after all the years of hiding in the shadows, wanting so badly to tell him how I felt, but always being so scared of his reaction. And now, standing under the beautiful and limitless blue sky, I was able to say the one thing I'd been yearning to say since middle school.

"I love you too, Hikaru."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! So this is my shortest fanfic but I'm pretty damn proud of it. I decided I wouldn't make this one a long one like my other two just because this story was more of a whim than the other two. If I were to continue this, I would definitely implement a time skip and make it so Hikaru and Kaoru tell everyone and they all accept them and then they go on to have a happy ever after type deal. But I dunno. I'm deep into my other two stories and trying to keep up updates(we all see how well that's going)but I'm trying. **

**Anyways. **

**That's it for this story, but I hope you guys like it as it is. Thank you guys for your support and love on all my stories, it really means so much to me that you guys like any of them. I'll see you on the next update!**

**Love Always,**

**MrsLyoko 3**


End file.
